


together

by fourhorsemen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers Who Overreact, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Gay Panic, M/M, POV Sam, Sharing a Bed, sharing food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3105344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourhorsemen/pseuds/fourhorsemen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So okay, sometimes Dean and Cas ended up sharing things – Sam never thought much of it. Part of Cas being human, right? Then it got way out of hand."</p>
            </blockquote>





	together

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: http://crzydemona.tumblr.com/post/104420750506/mishasminions-ah-the-married-life
> 
> Sam POV, total crack. Enjoy.

So okay, sometimes Dean and Cas ended up sharing things – Sam never thought much of it. Part of Cas being human, right? Then it got _way_ out of hand.

***

Dean slurped noisily on his milkshake, raising an eyebrow and smirking around the straw when Sam looked at him in disgust. Cas was across from him, staring really hard at Dean’s burger and Dean furrowed his brow in confusion. Cas looked at Dean, looked at the plate, looked up again and then reached to transfer the plate across to his side.

Dean slapped his hand and stopped slurping. Sam raised an eyebrow amusedly, waiting for the refusal that was no doubt coming in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

“Leave me some,” Dean said and pushed the burger towards Cas. Castiel’s face lit up – Jesus the guy had already had a burger, he was worse than Dean.  That wasn’t the shocking bit though, Sam’s eyebrows rocketed to his hairline – Dean _never_ shared his food, not unless Sam was suddenly 5 years old again and putting the puppy eyes to good use.

True to his word, a few minutes later Castiel transferred half a burger to Dean, who happily started munching on it and Cas started drinking the rest of Dean’s milkshake like that was a totally normal thing to do. Dean didn’t even say anything. Sam looked from his brother to the angel and back to his brother and then to the waitress who was staring at the two of them like they were the cutest things on the planet, bar kittens and puppies.

Suddenly, Sam was really uncomfortable.

***

He walked into the motel room, Dean and Cas sitting on the bed watching motel TV, probably some documentary on monkeys again. Sam put the takeout he’d gotten onto the desk, turning around to tell them when he saw the most horrifying sight in the history of humanity.

Before his very eyes, Dean put a Twizzler in his mouth, sucked on it and bit off half, and calmly, like nothing was wrong, gave the rest to Cas – who ate the rest like it was totally okay to do that. Sam stared in horror and then kind of shrieked.

“Dude, that is so _gross!”_  

He shocked the both of them out of their DayTime TV trance and Dean looked at him incredulously and obviously in total confusion. Castiel looked mildly alarmed. Seriously, they didn’t even know what was wrong.

“You just- you just ate half and gave the rest to him. Do you know how unhygienic that is?” Sam said in actual terror and Dean stared at him for a minute, like he didn’t know who he was or what the heck he was talking about then he looked at the Twizzler in his hand, at Cas and back at Sam, and snorted. He freaking _snorted_.

“Sammy, don’t be such a girl,” he said and ate half, and gave the rest to Cas. Who’d already shrugged and gone back to watching TV.

Sam was horrified, and sort of thinking about getting a different motel room.

***

“Oh- oh _gross_ did you just use my toothbrush Cas?!”

“I thought- ”

“I draw the line at my toothbrush ok, no, just no I do _not_ want your mouth germs!”

“I apologize, I will get you a new one.”

“You better.”

Sam sighed in relief. So, he may not have taken the drastic measure of moving out – but it looked like he didn’t have to. His brother was finally acting some semblance of normal.  There was hope yet. Cas came out looking like someone kicked his puppy, and for a second Sam felt bad, then he remembered the Horrific Twizzler Incident and sighed in relief. Multiple times.

***

“Mrphh, _gimme space_ ,” Dean grumbled sleepily and shoved at Cas next to him. Sam sighed; they were probably going to keep him up all night. They really should have just braved the ride back to the Bunker, then they wouldn’t have had to get a room at a roadside motel. A roadside motel with a maximum of two queens in one room. One which Dean had to share with Cas.

Either Sam shared with Cas and sleep was impossible because of his “gargantuan limbs” as Dean so eloquently put it, or Dean shared with Cas and kept Sam up all night by their constant shuffling and grumbling. It was a lose-lose situation.

 _“_ There is none,” Castiel huffed and wow being disgruntled was really a lot easier when you were human and susceptible to emotions. Sam should do a research paper on Castiel.

“Well, _make some_ ” Dean practically whined and Sam heard a shuffle of sheets and a quiet “ow” from one of them. Why couldn’t they just go to sleep? If only both their sleeping bags hadn’t been burnt to a crisp in an unfortunate wendigo situation… Sam thought sadly.  

“ _Cas_  just- back-to-back ok?” Dean hissed and there was more shuffling. Sam was just about to call it quits, seriously would they stop?

“That is uncomfortable-”

“Fine then just put your arm _here_ -” more shuffling and then,

“Is this… fine?” Castiel said almost tentatively, Sam cracked an eye open and stared at the bathroom door in front of him in confusion. What was that? Permission? For what?

“ _Yes_ , Cas, go to sleep,” Dean said in exasperation. Things miraculously quieted down and Sam smiled and forgot the source of his confusion. Finally he got some peace and quiet.

***

Sam opened his eyes blearily. He staggered out of bed, grabbing some fresh clothes on the way and went to the bathroom. He splashed some water on his face. He brushed his teeth and brushed a wet comb through his hair after changing into his clothes. _Good enough_ , he thought at his reflection, they were going to hit the road anyway.

Feeling more awake, he walked towards the door, thinking about getting some coffee – snorting a bit because of course Dean had passed on his sleeping ‘til noon habits on to their resident ex-angel. He was just about to open the door when he did a double-take.

 _Wait were they spooning?_ Sam’s eyes bugged out of his skull. Castiel had an arm thrown lazily over Dean’s chest and probably a leg too, looking at the covers. His mind flashed back to “put your arm _here,_ ” and Sam startled. Dean wouldn’t voluntarily have- would he have? He and Cas were pretty cozy…

Suddenly Sam felt like the kid who just realized his single mom was dating someone and decided _coffee_ , all the thinking after coffee.

***

“So get this, I think my brother and his angel are actually a married couple,” Sam said over the phone and Charlie shrieked a “ _what”_ into his ears at entirely too high a decibel value.

“No like. They share food, they argue over the littlest things, Dean lets Cas _cuddle_ him,” Sam said helplessly and tried not to lose his mind because he couldn’t- he couldn’t deal. Maybe his brother was possessed.  

“Who’s the little spoon?” Charlie asked cheerily and Sam nearly facepalmed.

“Look that’s not the point though! I mean, I can’t deal with this, it is _so out of character_ ,” Sam whined- no argued manfully, not whined. Charlie sighed on the other hand.

“What’s the problem here? That your brother probably has a thing for Cas, or that he’s actually acting like a _normal_ person,” Charlie said and Sam took a moment to think about that. Dean being normal, and possibly having a thing for Cas. No matter how he turned the pieces they didn’t seem to fit into the jigsaw of Sam Winchester’s mind. During this silence Charlie chose to add something entirely unnecessary.

“Or that you’re just over-reacting because mommy loves that other guy more than you?” she teased in a sing-song voice and Sam gaped.

“What no- that’s ridiculous I wouldn’t-” he protested indignantly.

“What’s the problem then?” she asked calmly.

“You don’t know him- he’s not…” Sam started to say but then realized, no. That wasn’t the problem. Dean was happy. That’s how happy Dean – as rare as it was – acted like. Sharing food, allowing breaches of his personal space, good-natured arguments over who got to do laundry this time… So what was the problem?

“I don’t… know,” Sam said uncertainly. Charlie sighed.

“Look, you’re freaking out too much there. Your brother’s happy, Castiel’s happy, and really why are you having _Dean’s_ gay crisis _for_ him. Just go with the flow! May the force be with you, young padawan,” Charlie said easily, happily.

“I’m not having his gay crisis…” he said weakly and rubbed a hand over his face. Charlie waited calmly for his reply, humming something that sounded suspiciously like the Star Wars theme.

“You know what, maybe I am overreacting… sharing Twizzler’s though – gross,” Sam said with a grimace on his face at the memory and Charlie made an exaggerated gagging sound.

“Agreed,” she drawled but didn't make any move to hang up. After a few seconds of awkward no-you-hang-up-first silence she blurted:

“So who’s the little spoon?” Sam sighed and smiled fondly at her.

“Dean,” he said and he heard a “ _I KNEW IT!”_ on the other hand a whoosh like she just made a “booyeah” gesture with her fist. Dork.

***

Sam was not going to freak out. Nope, no gay crisis on behalf of his brother _why were they sharing ice cream?_ He thought desperately.

Dean could just get Cas his own. This wasn’t like the pie incident where there was only one pie to go around – though really they didn’t have to use the same fork that time – this was _ice cream_. Ice cream was couple food. Were they a couple? Sam still didn’t know. Why was he freaking out? All those trials to close the gates of hell must have gotten to him, he never used to overreact this much.

Sam was the reasonable one.

Or maybe he wasn’t as he had an internal freak out when his brother thumbed off ice cream from the corner of Castiel’s mouth like that was totally normal (“I was going to lick that,” Castiel said, disgruntled and Dean chuckled, made a show of putting that thumb in his mouth and licking it. Castiel stole Dean’s spoon in retaliation). Except then it screamed _not normal_ to Sam.  Sam wasn’t homophobic, hell he’d thought _Dean_ was – this was fine. It was fine. Except that it wasn’t. Sam had the irrational urge to text Charlie, in capital letters “ _THEY’RE DOING IT AGAIN._ ”

“Dean,” Sam said uncomfortably. Dean looked up from where he’d wrestled his spoon back from Castiel, fingers sticky with ice cream.

“Yeah?” he said conversationally and licked his fingers clean which Castiel watched with envy ( _envy_? He thought incredulously, man Cas was _weird_ ). Sam tried not to make a face at that.

“Are you and Cas, y’know,” he asked awkwardly, eyes flicking between the two of them and now even Castiel was looking at him, Sam had caught his interest.

“Are me and Cas… what?” Dean asked, slightly befuddled.

“Y’know…” Sam said weakly and shrugged helpless. Dean glared at him in annoyance.

“Spit it out, Sam, you’re not five,” Dean snapped.

“Together! Are you two together?” Sam blurted and Dean stared at him for a moment. And then burst into laughter.

“Wait you didn’t know?” he asked incredulously and looked at Cas in amusement. Castiel looked vaguely confused and seemed to make the mental decision to return to his ice cream.

“Wait, you _are_?!” Sam gasped.

“Yeah, numbskull, you’d think you’d have figured it out now, thought you were the smart one,” Dean scoffed and slapped Castiel’s sticky fingers away when he reached for the spoon to steal the last scoop of ice cream. 

“But you don't- I mean you don’t kiss, and all that... I just thought you were being _weird,_ ” Sam sputtered. Dean looked at him in confusion, at the same time trying to keep his ice cream out of Castiel’s clutches because _damn_ did the guy have a sweet tooth.

“Weird how?”  Dean said, brows furrowed in annoyance and confusion.

“Sharing things, spooning, y’know… being super friendly,” Sam said and winced at how he sounded. Dean coughed and seemed embarrassed for a second.

“We don’t spoon,” he said and looked away. 

“We do,” Castiel added helpfully and Dean hissed at him.

“There goes any chance of you sharing my ice-cream, ever again,” he said.

“I can get my own,” Castiel said confidently and then faltered when Dean snorted and muttered “ _with what money?”_  Sam didn’t notice all this because he was too busy being extremely shocked.

“So you’re together,” Sam said.

“Yes, we’re together,” Dean repeated.

“So you kiss and stuff,” Sam said.

“Yes, Sam do you want me to demonstrate?” Dean said sarcastically.

“Like you have sex and everything. With Cas,” Sam said.

“What- none of your business!” Dean squawked but obviously they did and Sam miraculously never heard them at it ( _thank God_ , he thought distantly) because he went pink – his brother went _pink_. Sam stared at them for a few minutes longer, waiting for it to sink in. Dean rolled his eyes and sighed explosively.

“You know what, here, I’ll just _demonstrate_ ,” he said and gripped Castiel by the chin, pulling him into a sticky, yucky kiss Sam totally didn’t want to see because he was suddenly ten again and kissing was gross. Dean pulled back and raised an eyebrow at him. Castiel smacked his lips, and got a slightly contemplative look on his face.

“You taste like ice-cream,” Castiel concluded and stared at Dean’s lips like it might just be his way to get more of it, without having to spend any money.

“ _Oh my god, you’re **together,**_ **”** Sam gasped and put his head in his hands.  


End file.
